The Lonely God
by StrangeSecret
Summary: Henry Mills had found a mysterious blue book that had miraculously appeared in front of a blue box in Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. It leads him and Emma to a man called Matthew Smith. This man may just be the help they need to break the curse. Meanwhile The Doctor finds himself in a whole different world. What else is he supposed to do besides explore it?
1. The Mysterious Blue Box

I

The Mysterious Blue Box

Henry Mills was wandering through the town of Storybrooke.

He had no direction, he was just looking for anything that maybe useful to Operation Cobra. There has been no progress in about a month on Operation Cobra, and it's making Henry restless.

The curse should have been broken by now. But it hadn't and that is precisely why he is now searching for something to hurry it along.

His wandering brought him all across Storybrooke in and out of the woods, to houses he has never been to before. Untill he was brought to Mr Gold's Pawn Shop. Which for some reason was calling to Henry for him to search it. He was never one to ignore such signals.

Henry entered The Shop with the bell ringing as usual. The door closed behind him as he looked around. Mr Gold didn't come from the back of the shop. Henry concluded he was probably just away for something, which meant Henry had a window where he could search the show unsupervised.

Henry began his search of the shop, unsure of what he was looking for. After a few minutes his search brought him to a secluded corner of the shop where a big blue box was located. Henry had never seen anything like it before, it kind of reminded him of a phone booth.

On the top there was a said;

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX

And on the front doors there was a message;

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS AND CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

Henry pulled on the door of the thing, it didn't open so he pushed and it still didn't open.

Why does it say for public use if the public cannot get in? Henry noticed the lock on the door. Mr Gold must have the key and doesn't want anyone getting in. Maybe he's hiding something in it. Henry didn't know what.

It looked like an ordinary, if outdated police phone booth. Unless that's the whole reason. Who would suspect a booth like this to be hiding something important? Henry would and he's going to find out what's inside.

Henry decided to check if there was another way in. He searched around the box looking for weak points or other doors. He could just try and pick the lock.

Henry was on the back side of the box when he heard a thump of something hitting the floor. He jumped at the sound and then ran to the front of the box where the sound came from. He found no one there, but a book had appeared infront of the blue box; almost as if it was summoned by magic. Henry smiled, it was magic it had to be.

Henry picked up the book. It was blue in color with no title on the front. When he opened it there was a message written on the first page.

Preface; The adventures of The Doctor and the girl who waited to travel with him through all of time and space.

It sounded interesting, and may even help with Operation Cobra. Henry heard the door of the shop open. He quickly shoved the blue book in his bag to hide it. Mr Gold entered his shop, and spotted Henry.

"Mr Mills, what brings you to my shop this evening?" Mr Gold asked.

"I was just looking." Henry said, which was true. Mr Gold noticed the blue box he was standing by.

"I see you have found that old thing. Interesting isn't it?" The way Mr Gold said it made it sound like it was much more than interesting in his eyes.

"Yes, it is." Henry decided to push his luck, and find out more on the blue box. "What's in it sir? I couldn't get the door open."

"That I cannot tell you Mr Mills. I cannot open the door. The lock got stuck years ago." Mr Gold had a far away look in his eyes, as if he was reliving memories.

"Have you ever tried getting in? Fixing the lock?"

"No, that would require breaking the door, and this is an antique that is much better left untouched. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ya, I guess it is," Henry looked back again at the box. Then remembered about the book in his bag. He can't have Mr Gold finding it.

"Thank you, Mr Gold. But I have to go it's almost supper and my mom will be wondering where I am." Henry excused himself.

"You're welcome, and good luck Mr Mills." Mr Gold said quietly, making shivers run down Henry's back. Could Mr Gold have known about the book? Henry didn't want to find out so he quickly ran from the shop; going straight home.


	2. His Name is The Doctor

II

His Name is The Doctor

The Doctor stood infront of the controls in the TARDIS his head bowed. He felt a deep pain in his hearts. His plan had worked in Utah. Meaning he had to leave Amy and Rory thinking he was dead, leaving him all alone once again.

The TARDIS was just floating in deep space. The Doctor ran his hand along the controls.

"Here we are again old girl. Just you and me; The mad man and his box," He said sadly. 'It always ends up like this, doesn't it?' He thought.

"I guess it's time for another adventure. Just you and me," He continued.

"Where to? Not earth, I always go to earth. Another planet, or something like that," He stopped to think for abit, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I've got it! We could go to Barcelona; The planet," Then he remembered. There is no Rose to go with.

"No, nevermind. Bad idea," He backtracked, so many regrets.

"I need someplace that has no reminders," There was alot of them.

"Someplace new. Someplace I've never been to before," He rambled on. Then The TARDIS had started shaking and the controls started moving themselves.

"Do you have a place in mind old girl?" The Doctor laughed. Then checked where they are going.

"What! Wait. We're going though crack between time vertex and the universe! That can't happen! It's impossible to tell what will happen if we go through!" The Doctor frantically tried to stop the course but he couldn't.

The TARDIS started to shake even more. The shaking got to the point where he had to hold onto something to keep from flying around. Then The Doctor realized the potential if he survived this trip.

"Well if we survive this, it'll be the next great adventure wouldn't it!" He grinned and pulled a lever to accelerate their speed.

"Yeah! Lets go to someplace new! Someplace unknown! Geronimo!"

The Doctor woke up on the TARDIS floor. He had hit his head at some point in the journey resulting in him being knocked out.

"I survived. I love it when I do that," He got up from the floor, and walked around the console room. Everything seemed to be fine, nothing really broken.

"And with everything intact, that's new," He grinned. He looked at the coordinates and time. Also new, meaning he has never been here before.

"Okay! Lets see where you brought us old girl," He ran to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. He expected something he has never seen before. But what greeted him wasn't anything new.

"A forest? Really? I risked possible death only to be greeted by an ordinary forest?" He complained.

Well he ought to explore since he went through so much to get there. He ran back into the TARDIS, and put her on invisible. Just to be cautious. New world and all.

He marked a tree near the TARDIS so he can find her when he needs to. Anyways if he can't find her he can always call her using the key.

The forest went on for about fifteen minutes untill The Doctor found anything interesting. If you count finding a small village that looked to be from medieval times on earth as interesting. So far this trip has been full of let down after let down. But he was going to look on the bright side. Once he found it that is.

He walked into the village, and greeted the first person he saw.

"Hello," he waved at a dark haired women in her early twenties, and walked up to her.

"I'm The Doctor. What's your name?" He greeted, smiling at her. She looked like a fairly pleasant women. She had a round face with dark skin, her features were on the soft and small side. Her body was the same her height only coming to his chest.

"Hello, my name is Annabelle. I'm sorry what was your name again?" She was somewhat soft spoken too.

"My name is The Doctor," She looked confused, as is everyone when he introduces himself.

"I meant doctor who; you can't be just The Doctor," She questioned.

"No, It's just The Doctor," He reassured her. She got even more confused, then huffed in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm the Evil Queen undercover as a common villager," She said sarcastically while rolling her brown eyes. "Stop joking and give me your real name," She told him.

"I'm not joking, my name is The Doctor," Apparently is was his turn to be confused. Unusually the conversation doesn't go like this, but there's a first time for everything.

"No, you're not. Stop insisting you are," She insisted, sounding alittle annoyed by this point. The doctor was confused. Had an annoyed women on his hands and he didn't even know what he did to get to that point.

"But I'll have to insist. I am The Doctor," He shot back, in a more confused way than annoyed.

"But you can't be. It's impossible. The man who goes by just Doctor is a legend, and last I checked you are quite real. So I ask again; Doctor who?"

"Legend? I'm not a legend but I am The Doctor. Just. The. Doctor," He insisted, and the woman looked like she realized something.

"Okay, so you're The Doctor. You call yourself that based off of the legends I'm guessing," She stated. The Doctor sighed in defeat, knowing he probably couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Sure, let's go with that," He agreed. She looked kind of uncomfortable now that they settled that.

"Why don't we start again? Since that wasn't a very good first meeting. Hello my name is Annabelle, what's yours?" Annabelle put her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle. I'm The doctor," He shook her hand smiling.

"Just The Doctor; Like in the legends," She joked good naturedly.

"Yes, like the legends. Now what can you tell me this legendary 'The Doctor' Annabelle?"

————

**Authors Note: Sorry if The Doctor was a bit out of character. This is my first ever time writing the eleventh Doctor. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing or characterization, leave a review and let me know. Thank you swift104 for the review.**


	3. The Mysterious Blue book

III

The Mysterious Blue Book

When Henry had finished supper the first thing he did was run to his room. He opened the mysterious blue book and began reading. It was much like the book he already had, and Henry could swear that it was written by the same person. This book had the same kind of illustrations but with drawn with a bit more detail than the other book.

The book was about The Doctor and Amelia Pond. It told of young Amelia Pond and the mysterious crack in her wall. Of the the odd man who fell from the sky in a blue police box. Very similar to the one in Mr Gold's shop. He read of the return of Amy's raggedy man, and him saving earth from destruction with only his wits, a computer, and a cell phone.

He read of the doctor returning once more, to take Amelia on adventures in his bigger on the inside time machine. He read of the cracks in time and space. The Pandorica opening. Rory the Last Centurion protecting Amy for two thousand years, and The Doctor sacrificing himself only for him to be saved by Amy.

It took Henry two days to finish the book. It ends with The Doctor miraculously escaping his death and leaving his friends to believe him dead. The Doctor is then caught in a rift between worlds and thrust into The Enchanted Forest. There he goes through adventures in The Enchanted Forest and is in the end taken by the curse.

After Henry finished the book he met up with Emma at Grannys to tell her about it.

"Emma, I found something that will help with Operation Cobra," Henry wispered in a low voice. This was just as top secret as her savior status.

"What is that kid?" Emma questioned. Henry looked around, way to many people.

"I'll show you just not here."

They finished their hot chocolate with cinnamon, and went to his castle. Where he took out the blue book and showed Emma.

"This book will help us with Operation Cobra. It's about a man called The Doctor and his two companions Amy and Rory Pond. They travel through time and space in a time machine disguised as a blue police box. The Doctor is an alien called a Time Lord. He looks just like a human except for his two hearts and different brain and body structure on the inside. Plus he has a long life span, every time he is dieing he can change his body and face to heal the damage. Actually I'm not sure how many times it's possible for him to do that," Throughout his talking Emma developed a 'what the hell is going on' look on her face.

"Wait, kid. How is this supposed to help with breaking the curse?" She stop him from confusing her further. Henry skipped to the last few chapters of the book.

"Because The Doctor is here in Storybrooke. He was sent to the enchanted forest in his TARDIS."

"Tar-what?"

"TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space; It's his time machine,"

"Which is also a 1960's British police box," She said skeptically noticing one of the illustrations of a police box floating through space. She tried to move past the bizarre imaging.

"Yup. It's a disguise so people don't notice it," Emma couldn't think of the box of being anything but noticeable.

"The Doctor ended up stuck in the Enchanted Forest, where he met a bunch of people like Jiminy cricket," Henry pointed to an illustration of the little red haired boy with odd looking man in a bowtie and a fez?

"Is that guy wearing a fez?" Emma questioned the odd fashion choice.

"Yes, The Doctor likes them. He says they're cool." Henry replied, and Emma paled.

"Please, don't tell me you think a fez is cool now."

"No, but I like it on him. It makes him look silly."

Emma took; "I like it on him." As Henry saying; "I'm not going to wear a fez." Emma couldn't be more relieved. She doesn't want Henry ever wearing a fez.

"Anyways, The doctor spent some time in the Enchanted Forest jumping to different times. He met Jiminy cricket as a child. Talked to Rumpelstiltskin before he was The Dark One. He went all the way back in time and met Merlin in Camelot. He went all the way back in time to the start of the world, and watched it until the end. After traveling through all time in The Enchanted Forest. He ended up back in the time he was needed the most. The time just before The Dark Curse. The Doctor tried to stop The Evil Queen, but he got tricked by her. His powers as a time lord and TARDIS were taken from him. He ended up trapped in The Enchanted Forest untill the curse hit."

"This man sounds very powerful, being able to travel through time and survive death. How was he tricked by the Evil Queen in the first place?" Emma asked, and Henry smiled.

"Spoilers. Take the book with you and read it," Henry had said 'spoilers' as if it was an inside joke.

"Now, we need to look for The Doctor here in Storybrooke. He can help us, but first we need to get him to remember," Henry declared.


End file.
